


Burning Love

by Pherein_Nike



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ansiedade, Bottom Yuuri, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbação, Paixão, Relacionamento Estável, Rimming, Romance, Saudade, Sexo, Top Victor, VictUuri, sexo anal, sexo oral
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pherein_Nike/pseuds/Pherein_Nike
Summary: "Yuri Katsuki amava tudo em Victor Nikiforov. Amava-o tanto que chegava a doer. Necessitava de sua presença, de suas palavras e de seu corpo como se isso o fizesse se sentir verdadeiramente vivo.E com isso, não sabia ao certo como lidar com a saudade."Com a estabilidade de seu relacionamento e já acostumados a fazer praticamente tudo juntos, Yuri e Victor não conseguem ficar longe um do outro por muito tempo. Porém, para participarem de seus respectivos campeonatos nacionais, que coincidem no mesmo período do ano, terão de se separar por alguns dias, o que leva Yuri a ser dominado pela ansiedade. Apenas Victor poderá livrá-lo da angústia em seu coração cheio de saudades.





	Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Esta é minha primeira contribuição ao fandom deste anime maravilhoso que é Yuri on Ice. Estava muito animada para escrever essa fic e me diverti muito! Espero que gostem dela tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la e tenham uma boa leitura!

Yuri Katsuki amava tudo em Victor Nikiforov. Amava-o tanto que chegava a doer. Necessitava de sua presença, de suas palavras e de seu corpo como se isso o fizesse se sentir verdadeiramente vivo.

  
E com isso, não sabia ao certo como lidar com a saudade.

  
Desde o dia em que Victor aparecera na vida de Yuri, anunciando que seria seu técnico num momento em que este já pensava em desistir da patinação artística, foram raras as vezes em que não estiveram na presença um do outro, principalmente depois que passaram a viver juntos definitivamente em São Petersburgo. Tornaram-se parceiros no trabalho e na vida, comprometeram-se e formaram o próprio lar, adquirindo uma conexão perfeita como se estivessem destinados, como se um não pudesse viver sem o outro. A distância causava-lhes angústia e, quando precisaram passar um tempo longe, cada um em seu país, para que Victor pudesse se preparar para uma nova temporada como atleta, após um ano atuando apenas como técnico, e para que Yuri pudesse organizar sua documentação e tudo o que levaria para a Rússia na mudança, ambos sentiram como se estivessem incompletos e desejaram nunca mais ter de passar por essa aflição novamente. Yuri, pessoalmente, não se sentira assim desde que deixara sua família e seu lar no Japão, em Hasetsu, para estudar por cinco anos do outro lado do mundo, em Detroit, nos Estados Unidos, e ter a chance de se aperfeiçoar no esporte. Agora, Victor fazia parte de sua família e estar longe dele, mesmo que por apenas alguns meses, trouxera-lhe um vazio que mal pôde suportar. Então, assim que tudo se ajeitou e eles passaram a ter uma vida a dois no apartamento que compartilhavam em São Petersburgo, procuraram estar sempre juntos em tudo o que faziam. É claro, durante a temporada tinham agendas cheias de obrigações a cumprir como atletas e profissionais da patinação, e o calendário tornara-se mais apertado para os dois quando decidiram que Victor voltaria a ser um competidor, mesmo continuando a treinar Yuri. Ainda assim, como as competições classificatórias para o Grand Prix e para o Campeonato Mundial das quais participavam em países diferentes nunca coincidiam, não precisavam se separar e Yuri fazia questão de viajar com Victor para apoiá-lo nos torneios em que ele competia. Victor, por sua vez, estava sempre ao seu lado não só como técnico, mas também como seu futuro marido, algo do qual ele parecia ter muito orgulho.

  
Assim, em meio a árduos treinamentos, competições, conquistas de medalhas, muitas noites ardentes de paixão e outras tantas noites tranquilas de carinhos e descanso, tudo ia bem nesta fase de suas vidas. Tudo, exceto por um único momento do ano em que ambos teriam compromissos que os forçariam, novamente, a ficar separados por um período de tempo torturante. A saudade, assim, seria inevitável.

  
O Campeonato Nacional de Patinação Artística da Rússia e o do Japão sempre aconteciam no mesmo período, coincidiam na mesma semana do meio de dezembro. Foi na primeira ocasião em que os dois tiveram de se separar para participar dos Campeonatos Nacionais de seus respectivos países, que Yuri, mais uma vez em sua vida, experimentou a sensação de ter seu coração esmagado pela saudade.

  
Foi num dia 18 de dezembro que se despediram no aeroporto de São Petersburgo. Victor havia ido para Chelyabinsk participar da competição que iria do dia 20 ao 26, e Yuri tivera uma longa viagem direto para Tóquio e de lá até Osaka, sede da sua competição nacional naquele ano, que começaria no dia 22 e terminaria no dia 25, bem no aniversário de Victor. Estavam há três dias sem se verem pessoalmente e a ansiedade já o dominava. Não era como daquela vez em que, ainda no início do relacionamento, Victor tivera que voltar às pressas para o Japão no meio de uma competição importante de Yuri, pois seu velho e querido cão Makkachin, que estava sob os cuidados da família Katsuki enquanto os dois estavam fora, passou por um grave problema de saúde e não tinha como Victor deixar de estar ao lado de seu precioso bichinho de estimação naquele momento. Yuri sabia da dor de perder um cachorro, seu Vicchan, uma dor tão grande a ponto de arruinar sua temporada e fazê-lo ficar em último lugar na Final do Grand Prix em Sochi naquele ano fatídico. Já passara por isso e nem ao menos pudera estar por perto para se despedir de seu cãozinho, não podia deixar que Victor sofresse o mesmo. Felizmente, Makkachin sobrevivera, Yuri também pôde superar a ansiedade provocada pela ausência de seu técnico e namorado pelo resto daquela competição e, ao término, logo no dia seguinte ele pôde voltar ao Japão e se reencontrar com seu amor e o adorável Makkachin. Então, Yuri sabia que poderia sobreviver a mais uma falta de Victor, que este apenas não estava ali consigo desta vez por conta de um compromisso profissional e que tudo estava bem. Não havia motivo para pânico, certo? Mas, depois de tanto tempo acostumado a tê-lo todos os dias ao seu lado, a distância agora parecia fazer com que um pedaço de seu coração lhe fosse tirado. Yuri não sabia o que poderia fazer para se livrar daquele aperto em seu peito que aumentava a cada dia, e se viu deitado na cama do quarto do hotel em que estava hospedado olhando para o teto, refletindo sobre sua vida, seu amor e como queria que Victor estivesse ali. Em todos esses dias havia falado com ele por Skype, havia visto seu rosto e sabia que a tecnologia estava a seu favor para mantê-los conectados e a par das novidades até que se encontrassem novamente dali a alguns dias. Ainda assim, ouvir aquela voz e ver aquele rosto que tanto adorava através de uma tela de celular nunca seria suficiente para suprir a necessidade do contato físico. Estava cansado, seu corpo custava a se acostumar com o fuso horário, e, além disso, esteve todo esse tempo ocupado treinando no local do torneio, auxiliado por sua antiga professora de balé, Minako, preparando-se ao máximo para que suas apresentações fossem perfeitas. Ao menos, como a competição era em sua terra natal, ela podia estar ali para ajudá-lo e acalmá-lo um pouco, assim como antigamente, quando Yuri era apenas um iniciante. No entanto, a ansiedade o dominava e não conseguia dormir, as lembranças da juventude e de dias mais recentes se misturando como um turbilhão em sua cabeça. Pensou em sua família, seus amigos e em como nunca estivera realmente sozinho, mesmo quando achava que estava. Mas Victor, era ela quem dominava seus pensamentos na maior parte de seus dias, era ele quem estava presente em seus sonhos e seus desejos desde garoto.

  
Buscou por ele em suas memórias mais reconfortantes, a fim de acalentar seu coração.

  
Pensou no momento em que viu o jovem patinador russo pela primeira vez. No início, o garotinho japonês não soube dar nome ao sentimento caloroso que preencheu seu peito. Victor estava distante, Yuri só podia vê-lo através da televisão, mas, ao se deparar com tamanha beleza e elegância que o jovem demonstrava sobre o gelo, por alguma razão, Yuri desejou que ele estivesse mais perto de si. Ou melhor, desejou estar ali ao seu lado, naquele enorme bloco de gelo, para que pudessem patinar juntos e felizes.

  
Então, Yuri se lembrou de como tentou seguir os desejos inocentes de seu coração. Porém, por muitos anos, ainda, não conseguia entender a emoção que o acometia toda vez que via Victor, emoção esta que só ficava mais e mais forte com o tempo, aquecendo seu corpo e seu coração a cada pequeno encontro e troca de olhares que tinham durante as competições de patinação artística das quais participavam. Mesmo mais perto de Victor, ainda havia entre eles uma distância que lhe era muito incômoda... até que, um dia, foi Victor quem se aproximou. Se, no gelo, ficaram distantes, foi na casa de Yuri que se encontraram, envolvidos pelo calor emanado pelas águas termais da propriedade da família Katsuki. E, como da primeira vez que vira aquele que estava em sua frente anunciando que seria seu técnico e exibindo seu corpo despido, Yuri não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Naquela mesma noite do encontro inesperado, como numa epifania, ele compreendera tudo o que seu coração guardava há muito tempo.

  
Antes, como jovenzinhos, Yuri amava o rosto angelical de Victor, seus longos cabelos que flutuavam com o vento conforme deslizava com seus patins sobre o gelo, a forma delicada e precisa como se movia em cada performance para levar o público a um estado de puro encantamento e magia. Mostrava-se como um ser inatingível, trazido do céu à terra para inspirar os meros mortais. Yuri já amava o gelo, já pensava em seguir sua carreira como atleta, mas foi dessa inspiração e do fascínio que nutria por Victor que a vontade de se tornar como ele acertou em cheio seu coração. Ser como ele, quem sabe até superá-lo, era algo que seus sonhos de criança faziam parecer possível. E, dessa forma, guiado pelos mais puros sentimentos, seguiu os caminhos do destino que o levaram a se tornar um profissional do esporte que tanto amava e a tentar chegar mais e mais perto daquele que dominou seu coração, seus pensamentos e seus sonhos desde menino.

  
Depois, já livre da casca da infância, Yuri continuava a amar aqueles cabelos prateados, agora num corte curto que revelavam sua maturidade, aqueles olhos azuis como o céu num dia claro de verão, aquela boca de um sorriso tão doce que chegava a formar um coração em seus lábios rosados, aquele corpo perfeito moldado por anos de exercícios intensos e treinos que o levavam à exaustão mas, ao mesmo tempo, que se movia com graça e leveza no gelo, como um espírito puro que flutua em liberdade. Victor já havia perdido os traços angelicais de quando era só um garoto prodígio, mas suas feições, agora mais masculinas, faziam Yuri perder-se na sensualidade de seus movimentos e expressões e a compreender com mais clareza tudo o que sentia por aquele homem.

  
Finalmente, Victor não era mais uma figura distante. Sem que Yuri se desse conta, o russo havia entrado em sua vida e feito transbordar todos os sentimentos guardados por tanto tempo em seu peito, tanto tempo que chegava a doer, tão grandes que já não cabiam mais dentro de si. Admiração, inspiração, paixão, desejo... amor. Sentiu que precisava declarar ao mundo o seu amor.

  
Foi um alívio poder compartilhar um sentimento tão imenso com Victor, seu Victor, pois, mais tarde, descobrira que este nutria os mesmos sentimentos.

  
Ah, viver com Victor era surpreendente e a convivência só fazia seu amor crescer e amadurecer. Yuri amava o entusiasmo que ele sentia com as mais pequenas coisas, sua determinação em busca da perfeição, as suas gentilezas e, até mesmo, sua sinceridade que, às vezes, podia parecer rude. Acima de tudo, amava saber que Victor era um ser humano, não um ser de outro mundo como seu encantamento pueril o fizera acreditar. Ambos compartilhavam incertezas, medos e tristezas, e Yuri aprendeu que eram perfeitos assim, com suas imperfeições, pois estas os colocavam lado a lado como iguais. Desde o dia em que passaram a usar seus anéis de compromisso, todas as vezes que Yuri olhava para a aliança em seu dedo lembrava-se de como se completavam.

  
As alianças... Seus pensamentos se dissiparam em algum lugar de sua mente e, então, ainda deitado, debaixo do cobertor, Yuri levantou seu braço direito e observou o objeto redondo e dourado encaixado perfeitamente em seu dedo anelar. De repente, seu coração e seus pensamentos se acalmaram. Os dois podiam estar distantes, cada um em uma parte diferente do globo terrestre, arcando com seus compromissos profissionais, mas estavam juntos, conectados pelo coração e por aquela aliança que era a prova do amor e companheirismo que possuíam. Afinal, em suas divagações, percebeu como, por boa parte de sua vida, sempre buscou por Victor, sempre quis tê-lo por perto, e teve seu desejo realizado. Não estava sozinho e Victor estaria lá para recebê-lo quando retornasse.

  
Respirou fundo, revirou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, levando a mão direita ao peito e sentindo seus batimentos cardíacos aos poucos se tornarem mais calmos e ritmados. A dor em seu coração se amenizou e não o impediu que, nos próximos dias de competições, reunisse todas as suas forças para se manter concentrado em suas apresentações a fim de levar uma medalha para casa para que Victor se sentisse orgulhoso. Faria isso por si próprio e porque sentia o mesmo orgulho das conquistas de seu noivo. Orgulhava-se de vê-lo no rinque, calçando seus patins de lâminas douradas, e não se arrependia nem por um segundo de ter pedido a Victor para que voltasse a competir depois de um ano como seu técnico, pois sabia que o gelo era seu segundo lar.

  
Yuri mal via a hora de ter sua medalha de ouro beijada por Victor. Também mal via a hora de ter todo seu corpo tomado por aqueles lábios macios e aquelas mãos surpreendentemente quentes.

 

* * *

  
Se fora um desafio para Yuri ficar sem Victor por uma longa semana durante o torneio, o Campeonato Nacional em si não lhe era realmente desafiador, já acostumado à competição e mais experiente do que seus adversários. Mesmo assim, subir no lugar mais alto do pódio sempre era emocionante. Também o era ter a chance de rever sua família depois de tanto tempo pois, morando na Rússia com Victor e viajando ao redor do mundo para competir, sua agenda quase não lhe permitia ver seu pai, sua mãe, sua irmã e seus amigos de infância pessoalmente. Mesmo sentindo uma imensa falta de Victor, estar em seu país o fazia se sentir nostálgico e não poderia ir embora sem rever todos aqueles que amava. Sabia que não voltaria a viver no Japão até que seu noivo se aposentasse definitivamente como atleta, então, já que estava lá para a competição, resolvera que visitaria seu lar em Hasetsu antes de voltar para São Petersburgo. Assim, após o término do evento, voltou com Minako para sua cidade, partindo de Osaka bem cedo pela manhã do dia seguinte. A viagem fora tranquila e ele pôde desfrutar de dois excelentes dias para matar as saudades de todos, comer um delicioso katsudon preparado por sua mãe com tanto carinho, ouvir as histórias engraçadas que seu pai tinha a contar, divertir-se com as traquinagens das filhas trigêmeas de seus grandes amigos Yuko e Takeshi Nishigori, jogar conversa fora com eles e sua querida irmã, tomar banhos relaxantes nas águas termais da propriedade e ter uma noite de sono sossegada em seu antigo quarto, embalado pelo som das ondas do mar de Hasetsu.

  
Yuri sentiu-se revigorado com todo o amor que recebera de sua família naqueles breves dias. Porém, um pedacinho seu ainda faltava. Não se sentiria completo até ter Victor de volta em seus braços e já era hora de partir. Então, com uma medalha de ouro guardada na bagagem junto aos demais pertences, dentre eles uma embalagem com deliciosos docinhos japoneses preparados por ele e sua mãe como presente de aniversário para Victor, despediu-se de todos no aeroporto de Fukuoka e voou sob o céu estrelado rumo à Rússia na cansativa viagem de volta. Já era noite também quando Yuri desembarcou do avião no aeroporo de São Petersburgo naquele 28 de dezembro e reviveu uma cena familiar. Seu noivo chegara na cidade no dia anterior e, agora, o esperava no desembarque, com o bom e velho poodle Makkachin ao seu lado. Ao aproximar-se dos dois, o amigo felpudo foi o primeiro a cumprimentá-lo, recebendo-o com festa, pulos e latidos, fazendo-o abaixar-se para envolver o corpo peludo num abraço gostoso, levando lambidinhas animadas nas bochechas. Amava cachorros e sentia um carinho especial por aquele amigo canino, quase como um amor paterno. Ora, ele lembrava muito seu Victor, ou melhor, Vicchan, um toy poodle que agora descansava em paz no céu dos animais. Foi quando Victor adquiriu Makka ainda filhote que Yuri quis ter um cãozinho também e lhe dar o nome de seu ídolo, e desde então seu amor por aquelas carinhosas criaturas só crescia.

  
― Senti saudades de você, Makka! ― exclamou, sorrindo e afagando os pelos macios de sua cabeça.

  
Depois, olhou para Victor, que parecia hipnotizado ao observar a interação dos dois, e se levantou. Era tanta a ansiedade de voltar a ver Victor, de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, de sentir todo calor de seu corpo, ouvir sua voz e ver seu sorriso deslumbrante que, quando se deu conta, estava se atirando em seus braços. O perfume floral que emanava da pele alva invadiu suas narinas e ele se derreteu naquele aroma do qual sentira tanta falta na última semana. Ao redor deles, Makkachin pulava e latia, abanando o rabinho felpudo enquanto apertava as patas contra as pernas de seus donos.

  
― Yuri, tudo bem? ― Victor perguntou, afagando os cabelos pretos e macios de seu noivo.

  
― Sim ― Yuri respondeu simplesmente, a voz abafada pelo largo ombro de Victor no qual apoiava sua cabeça. ― Não pensei que em pouco mais de uma semana longe de você, sentiria uma saudade tão grande... Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com a sua ausência, Victor... ― completou, agora olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis do homem mais velho.

  
― Eu sinto o mesmo ― Victor sorriu, envolvendo o rosto de Yuri com as duas mãos e o aproximando do seu para que seus lábios se encontrassem num beijo gentil, que logo se tornou ávido e quente. Ambos ansiavam pelo toque um do outro e relutaram a se separar, quase se esquecendo de que havia pessoas ao redor.

  
― Acho melhor irmos... ― Yuri disse, sentindo a testa de Victor encostar na sua, as bocas separadas por centímetros e a respiração quente do mais velho ainda contra seus lábios rosados.

  
― Sim... vamos para casa, lyubov moya¹ ― Victor concordou, ainda sem se desvencilhar de Yuri. - Sabe, eu mal posso esperar pra beijar a sua medalha de ouro ― completou, sorrindo ao perceber a vermelhidão que se formara nas faces de Yuri.

  
― P-pois saiba que eu... Eu também quero muito beijar a sua... ― Yuri tentou responder à altura, sentindo as bochechas queimarem.

  
― Yuri! ― Victor abraçou-o novamente, de forma tão espontânea que Yuri nem sequer teve tempo de retribuir o gesto carinhoso. Quando os braços fortes o soltaram, sentiu falta do calor daquele abraço, mas não disse nada.

  
Partiram até o estacionamento do aeroporto. No caminho para o apartamento em que moravam, um confortável silêncio se fez presente. Na verdade, tinham muito o que conversar, mas sentiam que, naquele momento, tudo o que queriam era apreciar a presença um do outro. Embalado pelo ressonar de Makkachin, que deitara no banco de trás do carro, e pelo barulho suave do motor, Yuri se sentiu em casa e em paz. Fechou os olhos, sentiu a fragrância de Victor, que dirigia ao seu lado, e se deixou levar pelo aconchego daquele cenário tão íntimo.

  
Não demorou para que chegassem em casa. A lua cheia já aparecia alta no céu quando adentraram o apartamento e Makkachin se dirigiu diretamente à sua caminha no canto da sala, para voltar a dormir.

  
― Finalmente em casa ― disse Yuri, fechando a porta atrás de si. Tirou o casaco, depositando-o no mancebo de madeira ao lado da porta, e viu Victor fazer o mesmo. Seus dedos gelados pelo frio do inverno russo encostaram levemente nos de Victor, fazendo-o levantar o olhar com um susto. Yuri mantivera as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco por todo o caminho de volta para casa, mas ainda assim estavam tão frias.

  
― Uau, Yuri, que mão gelada... ― ele comentou casualmente, levando suas próprias mãos, mais quentes, a envolver as do noivo, a superfície lisa e lustrosa da aliança em seu dedo em atrito com a pele macia.

  
Yuri sentiu seu coração derreter com aquele gesto de tanta ternura. Sentia as mãos suaves de seu noivo massagearem as suas e tudo em que conseguia pensar era em como precisava daquele toque, daquele calor que apenas Victor podia lhe proporcionar. E, então, naquele pequeno momento de afetuosidade, sentiu-se o homem mais feliz do mundo por poder ter quem amava ao seu lado e por poder sentir todo aquele amor ser correspondido.

  
Queria deixar passar as horas e ficar daquele jeitinho, de mãos dadas com seu amor, por quanto tempo lhes fosse permitido, mas sentia seu corpo cansado da viagem e precisava limpar-se, lavar todas as partes de seu corpo e relaxar seus músculos que, por tantas horas, ficaram confinados dentro do avião.

  
― Você está com fome? ― Victor perguntou, soltando-o. ― Eu já jantei, mas se quiser posso preparar alguma coisa pra você.

  
― Não, obrigado, eu comi no avião. O que eu preciso urgentemente é de um banho. Mas, depois... A coisa que eu mais quero é ficar juntinho de você hoje, sem pensar em nada.

  
― Eu entendo ― Victor respondeu, sorrindo. ― E é o que eu mais quero também. Fique bem cheiroso pra mim, ouviu?

  
― Pode deixar... ― Yuri respondeu, corando. Depois, como se subitamente tivesse se lembrado de algo, exclamou um curto "ah!" e inclinou-se para procurar algo em sua bagagem de mão, o que deixou Victor muito curioso. Dela, tirou uma caixinha de madeira branca decorada com uma linda fita azul que combinava com os olhos do russo.

  
― O que é isso, Yuri?

  
― É para você! É um presente de aniversário... Eu sei que aqui na Rússia devemos dar os presentes no dia, mas nós não pudemos estar juntos e... Bem... Não podia deixar passar em branco. E, eu já te dei os parabéns no seu dia, naquela chamada de vídeo que fizemos logo antes do meu programa livre, mas, de novo, feliz aniversário, Vitya!

  
Victor estava visivelmente emocionado com o gesto de carinho de seu noivo. Pegou o presente delicadamente e abraçou o homem encabulado a sua frente, seu precioso Yuri. Ele sempre o surpreendia das formas mais gentis.

  
― Eu te amo tanto! Obrigado, você é meu maior presente, Yuri ― desfez o abraço e abriu a caixinha cuidadosamente, sorrindo seu típico sorriso em formato de coração. Seus olhos brilharam quando viram os variados bolinhos coloridos delicadamente enfileirados.

  
― São daifuku². Fui eu que fiz junto com a minha mãe...

  
― Uau, eu adoro esses! Posso comer? ― perguntou, já com um bolinho doce na mão. ― Vamos, pegue um também Yuri!

  
― Mas são seus!

  
― Por favor, quero comer junto com você! E eu sei que você também adora estes ― insistiu, vendo Yuri suspirar.

  
― Tudo bem, já que insiste...

  
Cedendo ao pedido empolgado de seu noivo, Yuri também pegou um e os dois deliciaram-se com o sabor adocicado do tradicional bolinho de pasta de arroz recheado.

  
― Vkusno³! Ou, como você diz... Oishii _4_! ― Victor exclamou em empolgação após terminar de comer e levou a caixa com o resto dos doces para a cozinha, guardando-os para mais tarde.

  
― Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Victor.

  
― Eu amei. Ainda mais porque você os preparou! Ah, devo agradecer a Sra. Hiroko também, não é? Amanhã ligarei para ela.

  
― Faça isso, ela vai ficar muito contente. Agora, eu vou tomar meu banho!

  
― Certo. E depois, quero te agradecer apropriadamente... ― Victor comentou, encarando-o com um sorriso charmoso.

  
― N-não precisa dizer essas coisas, Vitya! ― levemente corado, Yuri se dirigiu ao quarto para pegar um pijama e uma cueca limpos, seguindo direto para o banheiro, enquanto Victor encarregou-se de desfazer a bagagem.

  
O banho demorado fez bem a Yuri. Nada melhor do que um corpo limpo e livre de impurezas para renovar as energias e clarear a mente. Ao sair do banheiro, deparou-se com Victor sobre um banquinho, terminando de colocar a mala usada na viagem em cima do armário. Aproximou-se, estendendo a mão como um apoio para ajudá-lo a descer, embora soubesse que ele não precisava de ajuda, e ouviu um "obrigado" sair de seus lábios sorridentes em formato de coração.

  
Yuri pensou em como amava aquele sorriso. Ninguém no mundo tinha um sorriso como o de Victor, e saber que podia vê-lo todos os dias e que, se tudo desse certo, poderia vê-lo pelo resto de sua vida, fazia seu coração bater mais forte.

  
Então, ao sentir Victor agarrar sua cintura, puxando-o para um beijo sedutor, não pensou em mais nada, tamanha era a falta que sentira dos abraços surpresa de Victor, suas mãos tão quentes que faziam sua pele arder ao toque e seus lábios tão macios que tinha vontade de beijá-los por horas.

  
Enfim, já não havia mais distância entre seus corpos. Com liberdade, as mãos de Victor subiam pelas costas de Yuri por baixo da blusa que este usava para poder ter mais contato com a pele, agora, aquecida pela água quente do banho que acabara de tomar e pelo contato com o corpo caloroso que o envolvia. Ao sentir o contato dos longos dedos, Yuri aprofundou o beijo, ávido por sentir a língua doce de Victor brincando em sua boca, enquanto suas mãos ansiosas passavam pela cintura e quadril do mais velho em carícias provocantes. Os estalidos do beijo molhado faziam os pelos de seu corpo se eriçarem, e ele não pôde evitar mordiscar o lábio inferior do russo ao sentir as unhas deste arranharem levemente a pele arrepiada de suas costas. Ambos soltaram um gemido baixinho, como se seus corpos tivessem uma espontânea necessidade de manifestar o prazer de estarem de volta um nos braços do outro.

  
― Hm, Victor... ― Yuri chamou pelo nome do noivo, praticamente sem separar suas bocas, uma força magnética impedindo-os de se desgrudarem. Sentiu um calor em seu baixo-ventre se intensificar e se espalhar por todo seu corpo, como se estivesse sendo dominado por Eros, uma paixão incandescente ditando suas ações. As mãos que o exploravam agora brincavam em sua cintura, no cós de suas calças de algodão, levando-o a colocar uma de suas pernas entre as de Victor. ― Vitya, vamos... hm...

  
Ambos sentiram suas ereções roçarem-se e apenas o tecido grosso de suas calças evitava que tivessem mais contato. Precisavam se livrar daquele incômodo que não os permitia sentir a pele um do outro, nem o calor e a rigidez de seus membros sensíveis que pulsavam em luxúria.

  
Victor levantou Yuri em seu colo, segurando-o firmemente pelas coxas e fazendo com que este envolvesse as pernas em sua cintura e apoiasse os braços em seus ombros, uma das mãos procurando sofregamente os cabelos prateados. Sem pressa de caírem na cama, sabendo que não ficariam longe um do outro novamente tão cedo, demoraram-se nos carinhos e afagos que expressavam seus desejos. Quando se deram conta, Yuri estava contra a parede, as costas ardentes sobre a superfície lisa e fria. Ele gostava daquele contraste de frio e calor, gostava das mãos fortes de seu noivo segurando-o com firmeza e tudo isso só o excitava ainda mais, aumentando o volume em suas calças. Puxava suavemente os fios macios da nuca de Victor ao mesmo tempo em que lambia e mordiscava de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha, provocando-lhe frissons. Este, por sua vez, beijava e mordiscava o pescoço do japonês, enquanto uma de suas mãos massageava suas costas e a lateral de seu abdômen e a outra apertava-lhe as nádegas, aproximando os quadris e pressionando as ereções uma contra a outra.

  
Ficaram bons minutos naquela troca de carícias até que Yuri sentiu ser carregado e depositado na cama com o cuidado que já estava acostumado a receber por parte de Victor, sempre preocupado em tratá-lo com delicadeza e carinho, mesmo quando experimentavam o sexo em lugares e posições menos convencionais. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro macio e o calor de seu corpo encontrou-se, agora, com a superfície fria dos lençóis, até então, intactos. Com os joelhos no colchão, Victor se afastou para poder tirar a blusa que vestia e, num movimento rápido, revelou ao mais novo seu torso definido. Mesmo acostumado com aquela linda visão, Yuri não se cansava de admirar o corpo de seu noivo, oferecido apenas a si, e desejou ser abraçado pelo homem que se despia a sua frente, desejou ter de volta aquele corpo ardente sobre o seu. Levantou o braço esquerdo e se inclinou levemente, apoiando o cotovelo direito no colchão, para poder tocar os músculos rígidos de Victor que, então, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, pegou-o pela mão e o trouxe para perto, envolvendo-o, buscando a bainha de sua blusa para poder puxá-la e livrar ambos de mais uma peça de tecido que atrapalhava o contato de suas peles.  
Ao ter a peça de roupa puxada para cima, passando por sua cabeça, Yuri sentiu os óculos desarrumarem-se em seu rosto. Esquecera-se completamente de que ainda estava com eles e Victor, em sua urgência, também não se importou em tirá-los do rosto do japonês.

  
― Oh, Yuri, desculpe ― o mais velho disse, mordendo o lábio inferior, parecendo preocupado que pudesse ter machucado seu noivo.

  
― Tudo bem, não foi nada ― Yuri balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, e viu Victor aproximar uma das mãos de seu rosto, puxando o acessório vagarosamente e o depositando sobre o criado-mudo.

  
― Que bom ― também sorriu, aliviado. ― Ah, meu amor, você fica sexy de qualquer jeito, com ou sem óculos - disse antes de aproximar o rosto para um beijo.

  
Enquanto os lábios e línguas se encontravam e dançavam num beijo ansioso e abrasador, Victor desamarrou os cordões das calças do pijama de Yuri, e este desabotoou o jeans dele, as mãos ansiosas e apressadas, adentrando logo em seguida na abertura em busca do membro enrijecido. Por cima da cueca, Yuri pôde sentir quão duro o russo estava, friccionando seus dedos hábeis sobre o tecido de algodão que escondia a ereção para atiçá-lo ainda mais.

  
― Ah, Yuri... ― Victor sussurrou, desprendendo seus lábios dos do japonês e os levando ao seu pescoço, lambendo e chupando a pele fina e arrepiada. ― Yuri... estou com tanta vontade de você... tanta vontade que chega a doer... ― comentou entre uma lambida e outra no pescoço e ombro de seu noivo, levando também uma das mãos a pressionar a ereção deste, sentindo sua extensão apertada sob a roupa íntima.

  
― Eu também... hm, Vitya... Eu sinto o mesmo... ― Yuri respondeu, a voz rouca, fechando os olhos para sentir mais das mãos de Victor o pressionarem enquanto tentava retirar as roupas que o mais velho ainda usava.

  
Victor não demorou a tirar o resto de seu traje, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para se livrar dos tecidos que tanto os incomodavam naquele momento. Ambos ajoelhados sobre a cama, Yuri sentiu falta da língua e das mãos do noivo sobre si, então foi sua vez de se aproximar, buscando com seus lábios o pescoço alvo, passando por sua clavícula com uma trilha de beijos molhados e mordidas leves e descendo até seu tórax, os mamilos rosados eriçados em excitação. Envolveu um dos mamilos com a língua enquanto levava seus dedos a brincarem com o outro, movimentos circulares e lentos arrancando gemidos de Victor, que afundou a mão esquerda nos cabelos pretos e lisos do mais novo.

  
Yuri amava sentir os dedos de Victor acariciando sua cabeça, brincando com seus fios desajustados, as unhas roçando com suavidade em seu couro cabeludo. Isso lhe trazia uma indescritível sensação de relaxamento e um arrepio gostoso atravessava todo seu corpo, um efeito viciante que o fazia querer mais e mais do toque especial das mãos de seu noivo. Era como se, em seus braços, não existissem mais preocupações e ele estivesse protegido de todo o mundo. Agora, depois de longos e aflitivos dias sem aquele contato, sem a presença do homem que tanto o acalmava e o fazia se sentir amado, mais do que nunca, Yuri precisava se entregar a ele. Então, afastando um pouco a cabeça de onde, instantes atrás, sua língua e seus dedos brincavam, fitou Victor com um olhar incandescente, o castanho-avermelhado de suas íris brilhando como chamas.

  
― Ah, Victor... Por favor... ― sua voz não passou de um sussurro, tão ansioso estava para tê-lo dentro de si. Apoiando-se nos ombros largos, retirou a calça e a cueca, que ainda apertavam dolorosamente seu volume rígido, com a ajuda do russo. Um alívio tomou conta de seu baixo-ventre quando, finalmente, expôs seu membro completamente.

  
― Pode dizer, Yuri. Vamos fazer o que você quiser ― Victor disse, levando a mão direita ao pênis pulsante do mais novo para tocar de leve sua glande, que já expelia um pouco de pré-gozo, e o ouviu suspirar ante o toque.

  
― Quero você, Vitya... Estou louco pra ser preenchido completamente por você.

  
Os olhos de Victor brilharam em antecipação e ele, prontamente, levou a mão esquerda ao ombro do mais novo, conduzindo-o a deitar a cabeça de volta no travesseiro e inclinando o próprio corpo para ficar sobre Yuri, sem desfazer o contato visual. Ainda acariciando a rigidez de seu noivo, voltou a beijar seu pescoço, logo abaixo da orelha, descendo num ritmo torturante com sua língua e pequenos chupões até chegar em seu peito. Agora era sua vez de abocanhar aqueles mamilos excitados, apertando-os com seus lábios e sua língua ágeis para arrancar suspiros de prazer de um Yuri completamente entregue às suas carícias.

  
― Você gosta disso, zvezda moya _5_? ― perguntou, o hálito quente acariciando a pele sensível de Yuri.

  
― V-você sabe que sim... ah, Victor... ― respondeu, buscando o ar para que pudesse formar uma frase coerente. Apertou os dedos nos lençóis quando sentiu Victor mover sua mão com um pouco mais de força sobre seu falo, a língua ainda explorando um de seus mamilos.

  
De repente, Yuri sentiu os movimentos da mão de Victor cessarem e sua língua começar a se mover para seu abdômen até adentrar seu umbigo, onde demorou-se por alguns instantes. Estremeceu, seu noivo sabia mesmo quais eram seus pontos mais sensíveis para levá-lo à loucura.

  
― Oh, Vic...

  
A língua macia desceu mais um pouco, chegando ao baixo-ventre de Yuri. Victor chupou a pele logo acima dos pelos pubianos e os estalidos dos lábios molhados e a fricção destes sobre a cútis ardente o levou ao delírio antes mesmo de, finalmente, ter seu membro tomado por aquela boca.

  
― Eu estava louco pra matar a saudade do seu gosto, Yuri...

  
Victor lambeu a glande vagarosamente, circundando-a e apertando a língua naquele ponto tão sensível, ao passo que sua mão direita ora brincava com os testículos, ora subia e descia pelo membro, e o material duro da aliança em seu dedo anelar trazia um contraste especial com a pele. Logo, porém, os dedos se foram, dando lugar totalmente à cavidade oral macia e úmida que encaixava perfeitamente a estrutura fálica de Yuri. Victor, então, levou a mão que, antes, estava em Yuri, para seu próprio órgão, masturbando-se com força no mesmo ritmo em que chupava, sons obscenos de fluidos corporais em fricção e gemidos incontidos preenchendo o quarto.

  
Os gemidos do japonês se tornaram mais altos entre suspiros e ele arfava em busca de ar, como se tivesse se esquecido de como respirar. Sentia gotículas de suor formarem-se em seu rosto, os cabelos grudados na testa, à media que a boca de Victor deliciosamente brincava com seu pênis, alternando a força da pressão e massageando toda sua extensão com a língua, da cabeça à base, até onde conseguia aguentar. Movimentos de sucção e vai e vem, lambidas e beijos, ora suaves, ora rudes, faziam-no sentir como se correntes elétricas percorressem todo seu corpo. Era um prazer também poder ouvir o russo gemer em deleite, os sons que saíam da garganta abafados por ter sua boca completamente preenchida. Levou uma mão aos cabelos prateados, afagando-os, precisava mostrar a ele o quanto estava grato por tanto prazer. Sentia que estava próximo ao ápice, não demoraria até que o orgasmo o atingisse como uma onda.

  
― Vitya... hm... ahh, vou gozar...

  
Como se ignorasse o aviso, Victor continuou a chupá-lo, agora mais devagar, com uma calma torturante para que pudessem aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento. Então, aumentou o ritmo repentinamente, sugando-o com força, até que Yuri não pôde mais se conter e, numa contração involuntária de seu corpo, derramou-se na boca de seu noivo, um alto e longo gemido de puro prazer soando como música aos ouvidos deste. Ter aquele líquido quente que tanto ansiava em sua boca foi o suficiente para fazer Victor também chegar ao limite e, com mais duas ou três investidas de sua mão em seu pênis, ele gemeu baixinho ao ser acometido pela extasiante sensação do orgasmo, sêmen escorrendo por entre seus dedos. Então, trêmulo, com o líquido esbranquiçado de Yuri misturado à saliva em sua cavidade oral e seu próprio gozo em sua mão direita, levou as mãos às coxas de Yuri e o fez levantar levemente suas pernas, o suficiente para posicionar o rosto próximo à entrada convidativa entre suas nádegas. Assim, despejou o líquido viscoso, mistura de gozo e saliva, enquanto sua boca apertava-se contra o orifício adorável do japonês. Ali ficou por alguns segundos, quase imóvel, apenas sua língua trabalhando para adentrar a pequena abertura.

  
― Victor... o q-que está fazendo? ― Yuri perguntou, ainda se recuperando do orgasmo que acabara de ter, e abriu os olhos para observar onde seu parceiro se encontrava, sentindo seu ânus pulsar em contato com aquela boca deliciosa e com os fluidos que dela saíam.

  
― Qual é a sensação de ter o próprio esperma aqui dentro, Yuri? ― perguntou ao levantar o rosto para encará-lo, a curiosidade estampada em seus olhos.

  
― Hã? Que tipo de pergunta é essa? ― Yuri devolveu, sentindo a face queimar.

  
― Fiquei curioso...

  
― Hum... Bem, é estranho... Mas não de um jeito ruim ― respondeu, ligeiramente interessado no novo tipo bizarro de fetiche que Victor tinha acabado de lhe apresentar.

  
― Entendo ― com um sorriso lascivo, Victor voltou a enfiar seu rosto entre as nádegas de Yuri, lambendo-o com vontade após ter se recuperado do momento de êxtase que fizera todo seu corpo relaxar.

  
Yuri se deixou levar pela sensação de ter aquela língua provando mais de si. Sentia os movimentos gentis do músculo úmido e tenro o estimularem, relaxando e dilatando ligeiramente sua cavidade anal e, após longos minutos, apenas aquilo parecia não ser mais suficiente, uma nova excitação crescendo em seu corpo. Uma gota de suor escorreu em seu rosto e seu esfíncter pulsava, pedia por mais de Victor dentro de si, precisava ser preenchido completamente.

  
― Victor... por favor... ― pressionando a cabeça contra o travesseiro, abriu mais suas pernas, seu corpo agindo de forma instintiva para receber mais da confortável sensação.

  
Yuri já sentia uma nova ereção se formar enquanto Victor, sem pressa, continuava a massagear seu períneo e rodear sua abertura com a língua. Então, subitamente, os sons molhados e o calor da boca macia se foram, dando lugar a uma estranha sensação de vazio e abandono. Porém, ao ver seu noivo se erguer e dizer um encantador "vkusno!", revelando um sorriso singelo em sua face corada, os lábios vermelhos e úmidos, os cabelos desgrenhados com alguns fios grudados à testa pela transpiração, aquele aspecto de Victor em sua condição mais adoravelmente desajeitada e humana fez seu coração aumentar o ritmo de suas batidas e se aquecer, a mesma emoção que sentira quando viu aquele homem, ainda adolescente, pela primeira vez. Não que já não o tivesse visto daquele jeito algumas outras vezes, afinal já estavam juntos há dois anos, mas sempre adorava deparar-se com Victor em sua forma mais simplória. Adorava-o de todas as formas. Yuri pensou como era possível se apaixonar ainda mais por ele, em como amava absolutamente tudo naquele homem a sua frente e em como era grato ao destino por lhe permitir ter seu amado Victor só para si. Tê-lo de volta após dias tão estressantes, estarem na presença reconfortante um do outro trazia-lhe um alívio imenso. Seus olhos brilhavam ao encará-lo e logo os sentiu arderem. Quando menos percebeu, não pôde conter as lágrimas que caíram por suas bochechas avermelhadas.

  
― Yuri, o que aconteceu? ― Victor perguntou preocupado, seu sorriso esvaindo-se.

  
― Não sei... Eu só... Eu te amo tanto, Victor... Às vezes nem consigo acreditar que você realmente está aqui ― Yuri explicou com a voz trêmula enquanto tentava limpar as lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos.

  
― Oh, Yuri. Eu estou aqui, eu estou aqui e você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo ― Victor declarou, um lindo sorriso formando-se em seu rosto ruborizado. Pegou as mãos de Yuri e as beijou. Em seguida, aproximou os rostos até que seus lábios tocassem as faces molhadas do mais novo.

  
― Vitya...

  
Victor beijou cada lado do rosto de Yuri trilhando o caminho de suas lágrimas até que secassem.

  
― Está melhor agora?

― Sim. Desculpe ― Yuri esboçou um tímido sorriso ao responder.

― Não precisa se desculpar. Eu imagino que você tenha passado dias muito difíceis emocionalmente... Mas deu tudo certo e estou aqui do seu lado. Não vou sair daqui. Apenas relaxe, OK?

― Obrigado, Victor!

― Também não precisa agradecer ― Victor riu, afagando os cabelos de Yuri. Depois, olhou para baixo, na direção de seu sexo, e constatou que ele ainda estava excitado. - Você ainda quer fazer?

― Sim... O que eu mais quero nesse momento é te sentir aqui dentro de mim, Victor.

― Uau! Eu adoro quando você é direto assim.

Ambos riram e Victor esticou o braço para alcançar o pote de lubrificante dentro da primeira gaveta do criado-mudo. Ao derramar uma generosa quantidade do líquido viscoso em sua mão, pediu que Yuri abrisse mais as pernas e se dirigiu novamente a sua abertura, rodeando-a com os dedos por alguns segundos, para espalhar um pouco do lubrificante, antes de introduzir o dedo indicador.

― Ahh... ― um gemido baixinho escapou do japonês ao sentir aquele dedo mexer-se dentro de si, movimentos circulares e de vai e vem estimulando-o.

  
Victor, então, deslizou mais um dedo, bem devagar, deixando que Yuri se acostumasse. Logo começou a mexê-los, alternando entre movimentos circulares, para frente e para trás, abrindo e fechando, deixando o local cada vez mais dilatado. Yuri sentia-se confortável com aqueles longos dedos explorando as paredes sensíveis de seu ânus, uma prazerosa sensação o invadia. Porém, apenas dois deles não poderiam satisfazê-lo. Precisava de mais e sentiu uma pequena felicidade quando um terceiro finalmente foi colocado junto aos outros para expandir em mais um centímetro sua abertura.

  
― Isso, Victor... ahh... ― seu esfíncter instintivamente pulsava, apertando os dedos do russo lá dentro, enquanto este continuava a movimentá-los numa massagem profunda.

  
Um quarto e último dígito foi introduzido, abrindo Yuri só mais um pouco, e este suspirou em antecipação. Os dedos de Victor eram mágicos, sim, mas já não aguentava mais esperar para ser preenchido completamente por aquele membro que se encaixava nele tão perfeitamente.

  
― Por favor, Vitya...

  
Dando ouvidos à súplica de Yuri, Victor retirou os dedos, um por um, e buscou por mais lubrificante, agora, para passar em seu pênis. Quando estava pronto, já totalmente ereto novamente, posicionou-se entre as pernas de seu noivo, porém sem inclinar-se inteiramente sobre ele para poder ter melhor visão daquele rosto lindo e corpo maravilhoso que lhe provocava tanto tesão, e encostou de leve na abertura.

  
― Vou entrar, OK?

  
Yuri assentiu, fixando seus olhos nos de Victor e se perdendo naqueles orbes de um azul cristalino. Ao sentir ser adentrado, porém, fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na sensação indescritível de ter seu interior explorado pelo sexo rígido de seu noivo.

  
Victor deslizou alguns centímetros, sentindo seu órgão latejar em excitação ao ser envolvido pelo orifício quente e estreito de Yuri, que se abria devagar, ajustando-se perfeitamente ao volume que o penetrava.

  
― Hm, Vitya... É tão bom... ― com a respiração acelerada pelo prazer que dominava seu corpo e sentindo seu ânus contrair e relaxar em movimentos peristálticos, massageando o pênis de Victor a cada centímetro e fazendo com que ele soltasse suspiros baixinhos, Yuri só conseguia pensar em como aquilo o fazia bem. Elogiou-o, incentivando-o a continuar até que o introduzisse completamente.

  
Ao sentir todo aquele membro abrasador dentro de si, Yuri abriu novamente os olhos e se derreteu como sempre se derretia ao ver a expressão de puro deleite de seu noivo. Sentia-se maravilhoso por poder fazer alguém como Victor Nikiforov deliciar-se daquela forma com seu corpo. Nunca antes tivera confiança em si mesmo, nunca achara que fosse atraente, até que Victor o fez conhecer seu lado mais sedutor, fazendo-o entender que também podia seduzir. Lembrava-se de sua primeira vez com ele como se fosse ontem, como estava envergonhado e tímido e sem realmente acreditar que iria transar com ele, trocar prazer com quem mais amava. E, neste momento, estava ali, após tantos outros dias e noites de amor nesses dois anos em que estavam juntos, mais apaixonado e excitado do que nunca. Victor causava esse efeito nele e ele aprendeu, depois de tanto tempo aprimorando sua autoestima, que também provocava esse efeito no homem com quem, em breve, iria se casar. E, assim, sentindo-o começar a se movimentar levemente, levantou os braços em busca de sensação de ter mais daquele corpo sobre o seu, convidando-o a envolvê-lo. Precisava sentir cada centímetro do corpo de Victor, o qual atendeu o pedido, debruçando-se sobre Yuri de forma que seus rostos ficassem a centímetros, os braços do japonês sobre suas costas roçando as unhas em sua pele úmida de suor.

  
― Ahh, Yuri...

  
Victor suspirou aquele nome que tanto amava enquanto movia sua pélvis, indo para frente e para trás em movimentos lentos e sensuais. Yuri também mexia o quadril, encontrando o compasso perfeito entre as investidas de seu noivo, sentindo a mais deliciosa completude. Seu próprio pênis agora roçava de leve no abdômen de Victor, já expelindo um líquido pré-ejaculatório que o lubrificava, e aquela carícia não intencional era um estímulo a mais para que ele se perdesse nas sensações provocadas pelo encontro dos dois corpos. Então, as bocas se encontraram também, dançando no mesmo ritmo das estocadas, sons molhados de beijos e fluidos corporais, suspiros, gemidos e arquejos quebrando o silêncio noturno.

  
― M-mais, Victor... Mais forte! ― Yuri pediu, quase como uma ordem, agarrando o russo enquanto este ajeitava o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, a respiração quente e os lábios macios indo de encontro com sua pele. Ele obedientemente acatou a exigência de Yuri, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas gradualmente, alcançando cada vez mais fundo o interior do japonês. Com movimentos circulares de sua pélvis, atingiu a próstata, o ponto mais sensível de seu amado, fazendo com que este deixasse escapar um grito de prazer.

  
Yuri estava completamente dominado por um encanto, uma felicidade que apenas Victor podia lhe proporcionar. Seus corpos encaixavam-se perfeitamente, como se fossem um só, e sentia que todo seu ser pertencia àquele homem. Enroscou os dedos de sua mão direita nos cabelos prateados, acariciando os fios macios, puxando-os levemente a cada onda de prazer que o consumia.

  
Victor arfava a cada toque de Yuri, a cada vez que este pressionava os músculos fortes de seus glúteos e comprimia seu pênis dentro de si, estimulando-os mais e mais. Correntes elétricas viajavam pelo corpo de ambos, um podia sentir a pele arrepiada e sensível do outro, e aquele atrito só provocava uma nova profusão de sensações prazerosas.

  
Yuri estava próximo ao seu limite, sentia todo seu corpo ferver a cada estocada, a cada toque vigoroso do membro de Victor em sua próstata.

  
― Vi-Vitya... Ahh... Eu... ― Victor não deixou que Yuri terminasse a frase e, junto a suas investidas, envolveu o membro do mais novo com uma das mãos, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo.

  
A mão forte massageando seu pênis ao mesmo tempo em que era penetrado fez Yuri perder o mínimo controle que lhe restava. Sons altos escaparam-lhe da garganta, os dedos agarraram-se no lençol e, ofegante, percebeu todos os músculos contraírem-se involuntariamente. Apertou as pálpebras, mas um clarão tomou-lhe a visão e sentiu todo seu corpo vibrar, inundado com a força de um poderoso orgasmo, ainda tendo a rigidez do russo movendo-se dentro de si enquanto se perdia em êxtase. Os espasmos de seu corpo saciado cingiam o falo de Victor que, também perto do ápice, precisou de apenas mais algumas estocadas para, finalmente, derramar-se dentro de Yuri. Com toda sua energia consumida pelo gozo, caiu sobre o corpo do mais novo e seu corpo tremia de prazer.

  
Com Victor ainda dentro de Yuri, ficaram imóveis por algum tempo, o som das respirações pesadas era a única coisa que se podia ouvir naquele quarto.

  
― Ah, isso foi tão incrível ― disse Victor, quando finalmente encontrou alguma força para se mover. Então, retirou-se de Yuri e estendeu um dos braços para buscar uma caixa de lenços de papel no criado-mudo.

O japonês, embora totalmente satisfeito, sentiu um vazio momentâneo com a falta do membro em seu interior, o líquido espesso escorrendo por suas nádegas. Porém, logo retomou a sensação de completude ao ver o noivo ao seu lado na cama, convidando-o para se limpar e se aconchegar em seus braços, e foi o que fez prontamente.

― Você é sempre incrível ― Yuri disse com um sorriso sincero e bochechas coradas.

― Você também... Você é minha medalha de ouro, Yuri ― o russo respondeu, devolvendo o sorriso.

Yuri corou mais ainda e sentou-se na cama, depositando um beijo nos lábios de seu noivo, como forma de retribuir o elogio. Afinal, também via Victor como sua medalha de ouro mais preciosa.  
Depois, o japonês se esticou na cama, de bruços, para que Victor pudesse limpar o sêmen e os vestígios de lubrificante que restavam em seu traseiro. Seria desagradável dormir todo lambuzado daquele jeito, afinal. Após a limpeza na parte de trás, Yuri virou-se novamente, e ambos limparam seus ventres melados de esperma. Assim, mais confortáveis, jogaram os lenços sujos numa lixeirinha que ficava ao pé da cama. Na manhã seguinte, tomariam um banho para se limparem completamente, mas agora, cansados demais até para se levantarem, os lenços seriam suficientes para que se livrassem dos fluidos grudentos do sexo.

Já mais confortáveis e relaxados, apagaram as luzes do quarto e se deitaram aninhados sob o cobertor. Yuri, do lado esquerdo de Victor, com a cabeça encaixada perfeitamente no ombro deste, podia ouvir o coração bater levemente, num ritmo lento e acalentador, enquanto o braço forte o envolvia, quente e aconchegante. Um silêncio confortável incidiu sobre os dois e tomou todo o apartamento. Assim ficaram até adormecerem.

 

* * *

  
  
No dia seguinte, Yuri acordou com algo envolvendo seu pescoço e pesando em seu tórax. Abaixou o olhar para ver o que era e se surpreendeu. A medalha de ouro que ganhara há quatro dias jazia em seu peito, reluzindo com a luz do sol que entrava pelo vidro da janela. Ainda atordoado pelo sono, sem compreender direito a situação, levantou o olhar e procurou por Victor, que acabava de sair do banheiro da suíte, enrolado em uma toalha e com o torso à mostra, algumas gotículas de água ainda pingando de seu cabelo e escorrendo por seu corpo.

― Hã... Victor, o que é isso?

― Bom dia, luz do dia! Isso é a sua medalha, ué!

― Eu sei, mas... Por que está aqui?

― Eu coloquei em você enquanto estava dormindo, você nem percebeu! ― explicou, um sorriso de coração tomando forma em seu rosto.

― E por que você fez isso?

― Bem... Eu ainda não tive oportunidade de beijá-la ― respondeu, piscando um olho como fazia costumeiramente.

Yuri só teve tempo de sentir seu rosto enrubescer, como sempre acontecia em ocasiões nas quais Victor agia de forma tão adoravelmente sedutora. Viu-o subir na cama e se aproximar até que seus lábios se encontrassem. Depois, ele desceu o rosto levemente, pegando com uma das mãos a medalha que estava pendurada no pescoço de Yuri e, fechando os olhos, beijou o metal dourado e brilhante.

― Agora sim ― Victor disse, encarando Yuri com seus olhos azuis cintilantes.

― Ainda não...

Yuri se levantou da cama, dirigindo-se ao quarto onde Victor guardava todos os seus prêmios. Voltou logo depois, trazendo a medalha que ele também acabara de ganhar e, colocando-a no pescoço de seu noivo, fez o mesmo que ele, beijando o objeto redondo. Ambos sorriram com cumplicidade.

― Sabe, eu sei que você tem essa mania de beijar as medalhas de ouro, Victor... Mas elas são frias e só tem gosto de metal.

― É verdade, Yuri ― concordou, curioso para saber onde ele queria chegar.

― Então, eu prefiro beijar algo mais quente e mais gostoso ― completou, levando o dedo indicador de sua mão direita à boca entreaberta do russo.

― Você tem razão, zolotse _6_. Eu também prefiro ― sorrindo, levou sua mão direita à de Yuri, fazendo os dedos entrelaçarem e os anéis dourados, reluzindo com a claridade da manhã, encostaram-se fazendo um barulhinho metálico.

Então, as bocas se aproximaram mais uma vez, num selinho singelo e doce, os lábios quentes como o amor que nutriam um pelo outro.

**Author's Note:**

> Se chegaram até aqui, muito obrigada por terem lido! Espero que tenham gostado! Sintam-se à vontade para comentar, o feedback de vocês é muito importante :) 
> 
> Glossário:  
> (1)lyubov moya: meu amor, em russo 
> 
> (2)daifuku: bolinhos feitos com massa de pasta de arroz e com recheios doces variados 
> 
> (3)vkusno: delicioso, em russo 
> 
> (4)oishii: delicioso, em japonês 
> 
> (5)zvezda moya: minha estrela, em russo 
> 
> (6)zolotse: meu ouro, em russo 
> 
> Sobre as expressões russas, as que foram usadas aqui eu aprendi em um site de ensino da língua, então espero que esteja tudo certinho, mas se não estiver, por favor, quem souber pode me avisar para que eu possa corrigir :)  
> (e sim, eu amo ver o Victor chamando o Yuri por esses apelidinhos carinhosos em sua língua materna xD) 
> 
> Beijos e até uma próxima!


End file.
